


Banging on a heart of tin

by thegirl20



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: So, Kathryn may have a teeny tiny, barely noticeable, basically non-existent crush. Of course everyone knows. Except Regina, who just doesn't pick up any hints the others are telling her about Kathryn's crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging on a heart of tin

Since things have calmed down, there have been a number of changes in Storybrooke.  Not all of them are to Regina’s liking, but she puts up with them for Henry’s sake and for the sake of peace.  One such change is that she is now required to make small talk with the townsfolk while she waits for her coffee in the morning.  Today it’s the turn of Mary Margaret Blanchard, who seems determined that she and Regina should be friends of some description.  So far in the conversation, she’s successfully nodded and ‘hmmmed’ enough that the other woman thinks she’s an active participant.  

The door of the diner opens and draws their attention.  For the first time since she ventured out of the house, Regina’s smile is genuine as her eyes land on the newcomer.  Kathryn smiles in return and raises a hand in greeting.  Before walking directly into a table, causing Archie to spill his tea.  Regina frowns as the blonde apologises profusely and Archie repeatedly tells her not to worry about it, despite being drenched in a hot beverage.

“I don’t know how that woman isn’t a walking bruise,” Regina wonders out loud.  “She’s constantly bumping into things.”

“Really?” And of _course_ Mary Margaret pounces on the first subject Regina has volunteered during their exchange.  She turns to regard the other woman dabbing at Archie’s shirt with a paper napkin.   “I wouldn’t have said she was a clumsy person.  She always seems so...poised.”

Noting the strain in Mary Margaret’s voice now that Kathryn is the topic of discussion, Regina decides to chat a little longer.

“Hmmm, perhaps you think that way because she’s tall,” she ventures, looking down her nose at the brunette.  “But I can assure you she regularly bumps into furniture and, once, she walked into a lamppost when I waved at her from across the street.”  Perhaps it’s a sight problem.  Regina decides to suggest an eye test as she watches as Kathryn drags Archie to the counter to buy him more tea.

“Or...maybe it’s only when she’s around you?”

Regina turns to pin Mary Margaret with her gaze.  “What are you suggesting?”  The momentary panic in the other woman’s eyes gives her a little flash of satisfaction.

“Sug-...N-nothing?” Mary Margaret takes a step backwards.  People are starting to look at them, so Regina takes a deep breath and straightens her shoulders.  She’s positive the townsfolk are just waiting for her to do something... _evil_.  Well, she’s not going to give them the satisfaction.  But neither is she going to let _Snow White_ hint that she may in some way be causing Kathryn Nolan to collide with inanimate objects for personal amusement.

“Are you insinuating I use magic to injure her?” she pushes, drawing herself up to her full height.  “Because I will have you know that she is the _one_ person in this town who forgave me completely, without strings.  Believe me, if I were going to use low level magic to injure someone, she would be nowhere _near_ the top of my list.”

She hopes the subtext is clear about who _would_ be at the top of her list, were she to fall back on old habits.  Mary Margaret puts a hand on Regina’s wrist.  And, really, when did these people get the idea that it was okay to touch her?  

“Regina, all I meant was that perhaps seeing you…” She tilts her head and smiles an infuriating smile that Regina can’t read.  “...distracts her.”

Frowning, Regina moves her hand away under the pretence of checking her watch; though why she didn’t just snatch it away is beyond her. Since when does she care about people’s feelings?  “I don’t know what you could possibly be talking about, Ms Blanchard.”

Having set Archie up with a new cup of tea and a promise to pay his dry-cleaning bill, Kathryn comes to join them, shaking her head.  “I can’t believe I did that,” she says, in lieu of a greeting.

“Regina was just saying you were kind of clumsy,” Mary Margaret says, before Regina gets a chance.  “I was surprised.”

“I’m _not_ clumsy!” Kathryn protests.  Regina just raises an eyebrow and Kathryn falters.  “Well, not usually.  It’s just lately that I’ve...I don’t even know.”

“Perhaps an eye-test is in order,” Regina suggests, not at all liking the way Mary Margaret is looking back and forth between herself and Kathryn.

“Maybe,” Kathryn says with a sigh.  She looks to Regina.  “Does this mean we’re _ageing_?  Because, if so, I’m gonna start a petition for you to curse us again.”

Mary Margaret lets out a little gasp, her eyes widening at the remark.  Regina purses her lips to stop herself from smiling.  Kathryn is seemingly the only one who can get away with joking about her past indiscretions.

“I wouldn’t worry if I were you,” Regina assures the blonde.  “With bone structure like yours, I’m sure you’ll only improve with age.”

Compliments don’t generally roll off her tongue as easily as insults, but in this case, she’s only stating the truth.  Kathryn is of noble stock with strong, regal features which are likely to stand her in good stead for the future.  The reaction to her comment is quite unexpected.  Kathryn blushes a deep red, all the more obvious because of her pale skin.  Normally Regina would’ve expected a witty comeback from the other woman.  She frowns as Kathryn looks away.  Mary Margaret, however, seems to find the conversation amusing, judging by the grin on her face.

“My order’s ready,” Kathryn mumbles, glancing over at the waitress before meeting Regina’s eyes.  “Are we still on for this evening?”

“Of course,” Regina confirms.  “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Great.  Seven okay?”

Regina doesn’t notice that Kathryn is touching her until she follows Mary Margaret’s gaze to where her hand rests on the counter.  Delicate fingers are splayed over her wrist, pinkie resting in between Regina’s thumb and forefinger.  Strange how she doesn’t feel the same need to withdraw as she had when her former step-daughter touched her earlier.  In fact, when Kathryn’s fingers leave her skin, she’s a little sad about it.  She makes sure her face does not betray this as she looks back up at Mary Margaret’s infuriating little smile.

“Seven is perfect,” Regina agrees, uneasy at the scrutiny their exchange is under.

“I’ll see you then,” Kathryn says, gathering up her order and heading for the door, narrowly avoiding tripping over a chair.  She rolls her eyes and offers a final wave before exiting.

“Are you doing something fun, tonight?” Mary Margaret asks, all innocence.  Regina frowns.

“Dinner,” is all she says, fishing for her car keys in her pocket.  She’s done her socialising for the morning.  It’s none of Mary Margaret’s business what she’s doing that evening.  Nor is it any of her concern that she and Kathryn have dinner every Friday when Henry goes to stay with Emma.

“That’s nice,” Mary Margaret says, still with that stupid, _knowing_ , smirk.  “It’s nice that you’re...friends.”

“Well, you know how important your approval is to me, Ms Blanchard,” Regina says, walking away.  She doesn’t bother to look back to see if her insult landed.

 

* * *

 

The following week, Regina is walking down Main Street pressing buttons on her phone and muttering a string of colourful threats under her breath.  This damn piece of machinery really gets to her.  All she wants is to check her e-mail but the infernal icons keep shifting and disappearing at will.

“Hey Madam Mayor!”

Regina looks up from her phone at the shouted greeting.  There are few in the town who would address her in such a way.  Ruby Lucas is just brazen enough to do so.  Her frown melts into a smile as she sees the werewolf jogging along with Kathryn by her side.  Ruby has barely broken a sweat, while Kathryn looks like she’s just run a marathon.  Her face is bright red and there are dark patches where sweat has soaked through her running clothes.  Ruby turns to say something to her that Regina can’t hear and Kathryn shoves her and shakes her head.  The younger woman laughs at the response.  

When they reach her, Ruby jogs on the spot while Kathryn bends at the waist and puts her hands on her knees, wheezing as she tries to get enough air into her lungs.  Regina looks at her in concern.

“Are you alright, dear?” she asks, tilting her head to try to see Kathryn’s face, a hand resting gently on her back.  A thumbs up is the only answer she gets and she shifts her attention to Ruby who just grins.

“She’s fine.  We stepped up our training a gear today is all.”

“Hmmm, well, do try to remember that we’re not all blessed with your stamina.”  Before the words have even left her mouth, she knows that Ruby will find some kind of innuendo in them and she braces herself for it.

“Is my stamina a topic of conversation around town, then?” Ruby asks, eyes sparkling with a mischief that Regina finds both amusing and tiresome.

“A lot of things are said about you around town, Ms Lucas, but I try not to listen to idle gossip,” she retorts, rubbing Kathryn’s back as she finally stands up straight.  

“Re _gina_.”  The first word Kathryn manages to utter, and it’s a reproach.  Regina rolls her eyes.

“She knows that I’m merely engaging her in playful banter.”

“Trust me, she’s said way worse than that,” Ruby confirms, now doing lunges.

“Oh, well...then,” Kathryn gets out, still breathing heavily.  “I guess it’s...fine.”  She puts her hand over her chest.  “Oh...God, I think...I’m having...a heart attack.”

“Marco will be joining you shortly if your companion doesn’t stop doing that,” Regina says, glimpsing the old man across the street paused in mid-hammer swing, gaping at Ruby’s long legs.  Ruby turns around and waves at him with a smile.  Regina nudges her and hands over her phone.  “Here, find my e-mails.”

While she wouldn’t class the younger woman as a friend, she’s definitely an acquaintance and comes in useful for tasks which require an understanding of technology.  Ruby shakes her head, thumb flying over the touchscreen in seemingly random patterns.

“I don’t know what the hell you do to this phone,” she mutters.  “Stop moving stuff around.”  

“I didn’t move anything!” Regina protests, taking the phone back when Ruby offers it, pleased to see her e-mail icon back where it should be.

“Gee, thanks for the sympathy, you two,” Kathryn says with a little pout.  “What if I’d _died_?”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure the Mayor would’ve given you mouth to mouth, right Regina?” Ruby asks, wiggling her eyebrows.  This earns her another shove from Kathryn.  

“I’m afraid I would be no use if you’d had a heart attack.  My knowledge of hearts is limited to removing them,” Regina says.  Ruby laughs and Kathryn shakes her head and looks at Regina with that smile that she can never quite place.

“I have to say it’s taken me a while to get used to having a friend who casually drops that into conversation,” Kathryn says.  “But I’m getting there.”

Hearing the word ‘friend’ still comes as a surprise to Regina.  She smiles.  “Well, I’m glad you stuck around long enough to get used to it.”

Kathryn laughs gently, looking down at her feet.  Her blue eyes meet Regina’s once more.  “I’m glad you let me.”

A moment passes as they smile at each other.  Ruby rolls her eyes and throws an arm around each of them.  Regina looks at the arm draped over her shoulder like it’s a venomous snake, but Ruby is unperturbed.  “Well, ladies, I hate to break up this lovefest, but Kathryn’s gonna need a warm-down if she wants to be able to move at all tomorrow.”  Ruby pulls Kathryn closer, pressing her nose into her temple.  “Unless you can find someone to give you a _rub_ down.”

Regina picks up Ruby’s hand and drops it off her shoulder.  Honestly, these people need to learn about boundaries.  “I’ll leave you to finish your workout.  I have to get to a meeting.”   She can’t quite put her finger on why, but she doesn’t like seeing Ruby’s arm around Kathryn like that.  A remnant of Red’s previous allegiance to Snow, perhaps.  She nods at both of them.  “Good day.”

As she walks away, she hears Kathryn whispering something to Ruby and then a long peal of laughter from the younger woman.  

She _definitely_ doesn’t like it.

 

* * *

 

Being Mayor of Storybrooke has always had its challenges.  Dealing with idiots on a daily basis has become quite a skill of Regina’s.  Thirty years without magic meant she had to find ways of coping with incompetence which didn’t involve crushing hearts or imprisonment inside mirrors.  But being forced to work closely with Emma Swan as Sheriff and David Nolan as her deputy...well, those skills are occasionally pushed to their very limits.

Today, for example, Emma is in her office, signing some paperwork.  And David is standing just outside the open door to her office, glaring at her periodically.  After a particularly impressive scowl, Regina sighs.

“Is your father having some kind of stroke?” she asks.  Emma glances up and catches Charming in the act.  He quickly looks away.

“Ignore him,” she says, shaking her head.  “He’s just being an ass.”

“So, business as usual, then?”

Emma shrugs with a smile, returning to the paperwork.  Regina takes a moment to consider whether or not she misses the days when that remark would’ve resulted in a screaming match and inventive threats of violence.  She decides she only misses them a little.  

“As this particular bout of petulance seems to be aimed at me, is there anything I should know?” she presses the blonde.  It’s one thing to work with these people, it’s quite another to have to put up with a deputy who has the emotional maturity of a toddler.

“Nah, it’s just that Mary Margaret said something to him about you and Kathryn and now he’s…”  Emma looks up from the papers, biting her lip, eyes wide. “Uh, nothing.”

“And what, pray tell, has your mother been saying about Kathryn and I?”

“Nothing…I...nothing.”  Regina is about to tell her that it is clearly _not_ nothing, but her expression must do it for her because Emma hurries to continue.  “She just said she was talking to you guys in the diner last week and it was nice that you were getting along.  That’s all.”

Regina rolls her eyes.   _This_ is what comes of being nice to people.  

“And the fact that I have a friend has caused your father to react like this?”  She throws a hand out towards him and he actually flinches.  As if she’d waste magic on him.

“You know what he’s like,” Emma tries with a shrug, still flicking through the papers, signing the sections Regina has indicated.  “He’s always got to _protect_ people.  I guess maybe he’s just worried after the whole...you know, heart in a box thing.”

They both inhale sharply at Emma’s words.  The room seems to turn colder.  While it may be okay for Kathryn to joke about curses and the like, it most certainly is _not_ okay for Ms Swan to bring up her chequered past.  Regina’s voice is low and dangerous when she speaks.  

“If Kathryn can see past that, I would hope others would be able to do the same,” she turns her back to Emma and walks to the mantel.  “But it shouldn’t surprise me that your parents’ apparent acceptance of me is skin-deep at best.”  

“Regina.”  Emma draws her name out in that way she does.  That long-suffering whine of someone who really doesn’t want to discuss the topic at hand.  “It’s not like that.”

She turns and pins Emma with her gaze.  “No?  Then tell me what it _is_ like.”  She advances on the other woman.  “I have done everything asked of me by the people of this town.  I have smiled.  I have _behaved_.  All so that I am ‘allowed’ to have a relationship with _my son_.”  She pauses and swallows.  “And yet the _moment_ I seem to have found something that brings me a shred of happiness, I am immediately under suspicion.”

Emma stands up and moves closer to her, putting a hand on her elbow.  She rolls her eyes.  Perhaps she should arrange a class on etiquette, with a particular focus on personal space.

“Regina, you need to chill, okay?” Emma begins.  “This is new to all of us.  And yeah, David’s not great at dealing with things when he’s not allowed to stab them or lock them up, but he’s getting there.”  Regina scoffs and Emma relents.  “Okay, slowly...but he _is_ trying.”

“So I should be grateful I’m not locked up?  Is that what you’re saying?”  This particular apple didn’t fall far from the Charming tree.

“No, that’s not what I…” Emma stops and takes a breath.  “Regina, we know you’re trying too.”

“How gracious of you to notice,” Regina mutters.

“Personally I think it’s great that you and Kathryn are... _friends_.”  From nowhere, all similarities to Charming are gone and Snow White’s smile is beaming out of Emma’s face.   That smile takes Regina back further than she’d like.  To a young girl on a horse who looked at her like she was a hero.  It unsettles her and she moves away from the blonde.

“Yes, well.”  She straightens out her jacket.  “It’s of very little consequence to me what your opinions on my friendships are, Sheriff.”

Emma continues as if she hadn’t spoken.  “And David’ll come around,” she states.  “He’s just a little jealous.  But don’t tell Mary Margaret I said that.”

“It baffles me as to why you think I’d have any desire to repeat your inane statements to your mother,” Regina says, truly confused about why Emma is still speaking.

“Your stuff’s all signed,” Emma says as she shrugs into that red leather abomination she’s so attached to.

“Did you even _read_ it?” Regina asks, regarding the neatly stacked pile of papers.

“Nah,” Emma says, giving Regina a wink as she walks backwards to the door.  “I trust ya.”

And those three little words render Regina Mills speechless.

 

* * *

 

“Of course, dear.  No...no, that’s fine.  Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow.  Goodbye.”

She hangs up, smiling at Kathryn’s exuberant account of one of the clients she’d encountered that day.  She turns to find Henry looking at her with an expression that generally means he’s plotting, which is rarely a good thing.

“Mom?”

“Yes dear?” she says, nodding as Granny drops off their order.

“You know she likes you, right?”

“Who? Granny?” She asks, glancing over at the older woman as she reprimands Leroy for something.  “Well...she’s generally  pleasant to me, most of the time.”  She tilts her head in consideration.  “But, then again, she ended up as a successful businesswoman _and_ she wasn’t separated from her granddaughter.  Though whether that’s a blessing or a curse is anyone’s guess.”

“ _Mom_ ,” Henry says in the voice he uses that makes him sound more like the parent.

“I’m just kidding.  You know I…” She pauses, deciding whether or not ‘like’ is the right word.  “...am not offended by Ruby’s existence.”  That’s probably more accurate.

He sighs, but there’s a quirk to his lips that shows he knows she’s not entirely serious.  “Anyway,” he continues.  “I wasn’t talking about Granny.  I was talking about Mrs Nolan.”

“Oh,” Regina thinks back to the start of their conversation.  “Well, of course she likes me, darling.  She’s my friend.”

“No.” He’s shaking his head.  “She like... _likes_ you.  You know, in the true love kinda way.”

“She…”  Regina’s automatic protest dies in her throat as she thinks back on the past few weeks.  Pointed comments and knowing smiles start to fall into place.  Is _that_ what people have been hinting at?  It’s been so long since she had any kind of romantic notion at all that she’s stopped looking for it.  But, Kathryn is her friend.  Just her friend.  Is it possible that people have mistaken anyone who is even slightly pleasant to her as something more?

“Henry...I think you’re mistaken,” she begins, not wanting to come right out and say that spending time with his grandparents may well have warped his mind, leading him to see ‘true love’ around every corner.  

“No he’s not.”

The intrusion startles her and she looks up to see Granny Lucas wiping down the counter as if she _hadn’t_ just butted into a private conversation.  Damn wolf hearing.

“I beg your pardon?”  She uses her best Evil Queen voice, knowing in advance that it won’t have any effect on the imposing matriarch.  

“Henry’s right,” she says, moving closer to the pair of them.  “That girl is crazy about you.  Which some people might think just makes her plain crazy.”

“Granny!” Henry says with a frown.  It warms Regina’s heart that he comes to her defense.  He is duly ignored.  

“But crazy or not, it’s true.  Anyone with eyes can see it.”  She pauses and Regina can see a hint of Ruby’s devilish smile in her expression .  “And anyone with abilities such as my own...well, let’s just say there are _other_ ways of telling.”

Her mind runs through what that could possibly mean and comes to, what seems to be, the only the only possible conclusion.  She feels her face flush.  With anger or with something else.  “Mrs Lucas, my _son_ is listen-”

“Her heart,  Madam Mayor,” Granny says, smiling even wider at Regina’s reaction.  “It speeds up when you’re around.”  

“Oh.” Regina blushes even harder.

Henry looks at her.  “Why?  What’d you think she mea-”

“Nothing, dear,” Regina says hurriedly, shooting Granny a dark glance.  “Finish your burger.”

Granny just laughs and moves away to bother someone else, no doubt.  Regina picks up her own sandwich and takes a bite, mulling over the various conversations she’s had relating to Kathryn.  And the feeling she had when Ruby was touching Kathryn.  And the thoughts that had run through her mind when she had, mistakenly, thought Granny was insinuating that she could tell that Kathryn was...aroused.

She looks over at Henry, happily tucking into his meal.  Is it possible that a thirteen year old child is more observant of the human condition than she is?   He catches her eye and grins, ketchup smeared on one of his cheeks.  She returns his smile and hands him a napkin.

Considering her history of interpersonal relationships, it is entirely possible that a thirteen year old child is more emotionally intelligent than she is.  Which leaves her with one question, how does she feel about Kathryn?

 

* * *

 

It takes precisely two and a half glasses of wine and a sleepless night for her to come to the conclusion that she would be interested in exploring something with Kathryn.  Which means she needs a plan.  Spontaneity is all well and good in its proper place - the heat of battle, for instance -  but Regina doesn’t like surprises and likes to be prepared.

She's accustomed to coming up with suitable words for any occasion.  Privately, she thinks herself an accomplished orator.  She’s very good at getting her point across, usually wrapped up in some witticism or veiled threat.  She prides herself on it.  However, when it comes to approaching a woman she considers a close friend, and asking her a simple question, words desert her.

Feeling like an idiot, she plants herself in front of one of her many mirrors and forces herself to practise.  

“Kathryn, it has been brought to my attention that…” _No. Less formal, Regina, more relaxed_ , she scolds herself.

“We’ve come a long way since…”   _Since what?_ her internal voice queries. _Since you had her kidnapped and drugged and falsely accused someone of her murder?_ No.The past is best left out of any invitation.

“Henry thinks that you...have a...well, a crush on me…”   _That sounds like something out of a terrible high school drama_.  The like of which Regina most certainly did _not_ spend her exile during Charming’s stint as mayor marathoning on the Netflix.

“I thought perhaps we could turn our dinner this Friday into a...a thing.  You know.  A...thing.”   _A date, Regina.  Just say it._

“Kathryn, would you like to go on a date with me?”   _There.  Simple and to the point, with no room for misunderstan-_

“I’d love to.”

She freezes, eyes searching the mirror for the source of the voice.  It’s then that Kathryn steps through the living room door.  Their eyes meet, but Regina quickly looks down.

“I’m sorry, I knocked.  The door was open …”  Kathryn trails off.   She feels, more than hears, the other woman approach her.  Fingertips brush her shoulder, but then the touch is gone.

Regina’s breath is coming fast and she’s aware that she really should turn around and face her visitor.  The blonde takes another step closer, so that she’s almost touching Regina’s back.  “Just so you know…” Kathryn’s voice is lower now, deeper.  “Any of those approaches would’ve worked.”

Their proximity is affecting Regina far more than she’d like.  She needs to regain control of the situation.  Clearing her throat and wetting her lips with her tongue, she indicates her intention to turn.  Kathryn steps back a little to allow it without them ending up inappropriately close and they are face to face.  Regina meets Kathryn’s eyes.

“This is embarrassing,” she states, acknowledging the situation.

“If it makes you feel any better, I came here with the intention of asking you out,” Kathryn says, pink blotches starting at her cheekbones and blooming outwards.  But, to her credit, her eyes don’t waver from Regina’s.

“You were?” Regina asks, surprised.  If her sources are correct, Kathryn’s feelings for her are nothing new.  She wonders why she’d choose this day, of all days, to make a move.

“Yeah,” Kathryn confirms, rubbing the back of her neck.  “Ruby said if I didn’t do something soon she was gonna do it for me.  And I wouldn’t put it past her to use the chalkboard outside the diner to do it.”

“People in this town should really mind their own business,” Regina mutters.

“It worked out pretty well, don’t you think?” Kathryn asks, tipping her head to the side with a smile.

Regina sighs.  “I suppose so.”  She squares her shoulders.  “So now what do we do?  This is...it’s been a very long time since I did any of this.”  

Kathryn laughs, though not unkindly.  “Regina, I’m not looking for you to _woo_ me.  All I want is to see where things go when we open ourselves up to...well, possibilities.”

“That sounds...agreeable,” Regina says, finding it increasingly difficult to decide what to do with her hands.

“It’s settled then,” Kathryn says.  “On Friday we’ll go out to dinner, no pressure, no expectations...just see how things go, okay?”

Regina nods, unable to think of anything to add that won’t sound trite.  Kathryn smiles.

“Okay, before this gets even more weird and awkward, how about I go and I’ll see you Friday?”

“That’s probably for the best,” Regina agrees in a rush, then regrets it.  “Not...that I _want_ you to go, you understand.  But, as you say, things have the potential to become a little strange now that we’ve established that there’s been a change in how we view each other and we sh-”

She’s prevented from saying anything further when Kathryn’s lips press against her own.  She immediately forgets what she was saying as her eyes drift closed, her hands moving of their own accord to Kathryn’s waist as Kathryn’s fingers trail over her jaw.  The kiss doesn’t last long and Regina almost whines in displeasure when Kathryn moves away.

“I’m sorry,” the blonde says, though she doesn't look it.  “I know I said no pressure...but you’re just really cute when you babble.”

Both of Regina’s eyebrows shoot up.  “I wasn’t _babbling_ ,” she protests.  “And I’m not _cute_.”

“You were and you are,” Kathryn argues with a smirk.  “And you won’t convince me otherwise, so don’t even try.”

The former Queen narrows her eyes.  “Are you always going to be this stubborn?”

“Probably,” Kathryn says.  “I’m pretty good at getting my way when I set my mind to it.”

“I have no doubt of that,” Regina says with a soft smile.  “I liked the kiss, by the way...in case you were wondering.”

Kathryn laughs.  “Well, I could pretty much tell from your reaction to it, but thanks for confirming.”  A moment stretches out between them as they smile at each other.  Then Kathryn shakes her head.

“Okay, I’m definitely going this time.”  She steps back towards Regina, but hesitates.  Regina takes the step that remains between them and brings their lips together.  It’s longer this time, unhurried and no less pleasant.  When they part, it’s with a smile.

“I really have to go or we could spend all night doing that,” Kathryn says, actually heading in the direction of the door this time, with Regina trailing her.

“Yes, definitely...we wouldn’t want that,” Regina agrees, even though she can’t personally see the downside.

Regina opens the door and steps aside to let Kathryn move past her.  The blonde lets out a chuckle.  

“Ruby’s going to be insufferable after I tell her she was right,” Kathryn says, turning as she steps out onto the porch.

“Right about what?”  Regina asks, distracted, suddenly, by the way Kathryn’s suit accentuates her figure.

“About you having a crush on me.”

“Oh, that.  Yes, Granny said something similar ab-...wait.   _What_?”


End file.
